Anything But Rudimentary
by LionAmongTheSheep
Summary: Arthur followed the book, the plan, a solitary life map. Every day was always planned, and he liked it that way. But sometimes things just don't work like that, especially when a handsome American shows up on the bus one day.


Why, was all that Arthur could think. Why was his rudimentary, simple, cut corner routine that he'd spent years perfecting to the point where he could do it in his sleep, being jeopardized by some…kid? At least, he _had _to just be some kid. He looked no older than seventeen, eighteen at the most, but by god did he look good. Arthur mentally slapped himself. No! He was just trying to get through another bus ride to his job, so he could do his paperwork and phone calls and the like, so he could then ride the bus back home again. None of this tomfoolery. It was absolutely ridiculous. So then, why was this man…no, boy, catching his interest so much? He was honestly nothing special at first glance. Tall, built, Arthur figure that he may be in the military, sandy blond hair and piercing blue eyes that sat crinkled with an everlasting grin behind wire glasses. He was so friendly too, as Arthur could always hear his obnoxious, yet oh so charming laugh and chipper voice as he talked to other passengers. But while he didn't want to get sucked in, he just itched to know what the bloody hell that man was always talking about. Really, who has that much to discuss every single day?  
But his cranky old man side was losing, as he just needed to know. So he decided, one morning while he was trying to tame his mess of hair and brush his teeth at the same time, that he would talk to this guy. Just once. Just to see what the old ladies found so adorable about him, or the teenagers and college students that seemed to find him so interesting. But that morning, his attempt failed. It wasn't that he was nervous, no, never. It was just that the man seemed to be in quite a deep conversation with an old war veteran, and Arthur would have to be the rudest person alive to interrupt for his own selfish reasons. He just brushed it off, figuring he'd try again tomorrow.  
But the next day came and once again, Arthur's plans were stepped on like a wet newspaper on a city sidewalk. It made him want to rip his hair out, really. All he wanted to do was talk to him, and the inkling to do so turned into an irritating itch, then to a want, then into a full blown need, as day by day he was thwarted from speaking to the other. It was getting so old.  
One night, however, after a long day in the office and a rainy, gloom sodden day on the outside of it, Arthur climbed onto the bus to find that man sitting completely alone. It was strange for a multitude of reasons. Firstly, because this man never rode the bus at night. He was only ever there on Arthur's way to work. Secondly, because there were a few others on the bus as well, but they weren't talking to him, nor was he trying to strike up a conversation with them. What Arthur did notice, though, was those cornflower blue eyes that darted up and met his forest green ones as soon as he stepped onto the bus. But they flicked away just as fast, a look of almost embarrassment crossing the young man's face.  
Now was the moment when Arthur could do what he'd been aching to do. So then, why couldn't he move? It was like he was paralyzed, and the only reason he did move was because the driver cleared his throat sharply. Apologizing lightly, Arthur turned to take the seat in front of the blond's, sitting stark still, as he could feel the other's eyes on the back of his head. It kept on like that for about ten minutes before Arthur couldn't take it anymore. Turning around slowly, he tilted his head, raising an eyebrow.

"May I help you?" he asked, making the other jump.

"U-um, no … I'm sorry." the man muttered, looking out the window bashfully.

Arthur felt a pang in his chest, not wanting to upset the guy, just not wanting him to stare at him for no reason. Sighing, he adjusted his body so he was sitting sideways, wanting to finally get a word in with this guy.

"May I ask you a question?" he inquired slowly, not wanting to startle him again. When the man turned to him, he seemed less timid, and moreinterested, almost excited.

"Sure, ask away dude." he chirped, smiling that brilliant smile.

Arthur blushed. He could feel it.

"What is your name?" He mentally smacked himself. What a dumb first question. But then again, it was a common question to ask when you meet someone for the first time, so he felt a bit stupid for finding it weird.

"Alfred F. Jones, at your service!" he piped, sticking a hand over the seat, Arthur taking it cautiously, only to have it shaken vigorously. "What about you?"

"O-oh, um, Arthur Kirkland. Pleasure." he stammered. Really, he shouldn't be getting this flustered over learning the man's name. "May I ask how old you are? Not to be too personal, but I notice that you speak with people of a wide range of ages every day, so I am merely curious."

Alfred laughed then, that charming, over the top, beautiful, ear drum shattering laugh, and Arthur felt his heart stop. What was with this? This feeling was weird, and he wanted it to go away, right now.

"I'm 23, actually. I know I look younger, but I work out a lot. Have to, since I'm a firefighter. Can't carry people out of buildings with spaghetti arms!" Alfred laughed again, probably at the blush and incredulous look on Arthur's face.

"Oh. That is interesting. It must be dangerous." Arthur replied, his hands twisting nervously in his shirt. This man really was interesting. He couldn't blame people. But Alfred's face fell a little, getting a tad more serious.

"It is. That's why I talk to as many people as I can! I like hearing about people's day, or their family. I can't travel, so I can't see the world, but I can know a lot of things about people. I can learn all about them, and see how different they all are. Because I could die tomorrow. But at least I've made someone else's day a little better, along with my own." Alfred sighed happily, settling back in his seat.

Arthur was blown away. This man was indeed a man, and a very intelligent and well rounded one at that. He was also very kind, and seemingly down to Earth. Arthur just found Alfred amazing, as much as he didn't want to admit it to himself.

"I have been trying to talk to you for two weeks now." he mused, somewhat unaware that he'd said it out loud. When he realized, he felt his face heat up and he bit his lip, embarrassed. But Alfred just laughed. Again.

"Really? I've been trying to talk to you too!" he said, grinning, his nose scrunching up. "But those old ladies…they sure do love me to death."

Arthur felt his heart skip a beat, knowing that Alfred had been trying to talk to him too. Was he the object of someone's affections as well? Maybe not. He didn't want to jump ahead of himself here. Alfred may have just wanted to talk to him because he likes talking to everyone. It was then, still deep in thought, that he noticed Alfred's lips moving. But he was too distracted to hear what he'd said.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Arthur asked, frowning and tilting his head. Alfred chuckled softly, leaning forward.

"I asked if you'd like to go get lunch with me tomorrow. Like … a date. My treat?" he asked, a nervous smile on his face as he shrugged listlessly.

Arthur's eyes widened a bit, unsure he'd heard right. Alfred wanted to go on a date? Like, an actual date with him? Impossible. But he looked serious. After a moment of pondering, Arthur noticed two things. One, Alfred was indeedbeing serious. Two, it was his stop.  
Standing, Arthur smirked, leaning against the seat.

"Alfred F. Jones, firstly, I will have you know that I only have half an hour for lunch and I would not have the time to come out with you. Secondly, I don't need you to pay for me." he said sternly, almost giggling when Alfred's face fell. "But, I get off at six, and I would love to have dinner with you." he finished, handing Alfred a business card with his cell phone number on it.  
He then turned to leave, loving the way Alfred's face lit up like that. Who knew, maybe this date would end up being just the kind of detour he needed in life.


End file.
